1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headblock which is particularly intended for use by beauticians and hair stylists in the styling of a hair replacement after the hair replacement has been manufactured but before it is placed on the head of the user. The headblock is configured in such a manner as to provide an edge which corresponds to the front hairline of the ultimate user of the hair replacement, which edge is used in styling the hair replacement so that, once it is placed on the head of the user, there is a natural and desirable appearance to the hair replacement, particularly along the front hairline thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art headblocks for use in styling have been fabricated from a plastic, rubber or similar material and have a neck portion and a head portion, as does the headblock of this invention; however, the prior art headblocks, as shown in FIG. 6 of the drawing, have had the head portion thereof generally spherical in configuration whereby there is not presented any edge which simulates the front hairline of the ultimate user of the hair replacement and accordingly, it is difficult to style the hair replacement in such a manner that it looks natural once placed upon the head of the user.